


Robbing from the rich

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Sexual Refrences, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Based off the same prompt as Bad Dog by Scylla87 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651576)





	Robbing from the rich

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Len stealing a puppy. Because it sounds cute.

The door opened easily. Len sighed in disappointment, he had hoped that rich idiots would be smarter or at least better advised. The lack of security on this gaudy new age mansion was just sad. The alarm had been easily taken out by a few well place snipes to the phone line and breaking into a control room on the edge of the property. A control room the obviously had not been visited in months and with door rusted away. There was even a security camera network that had been crashed for 3 months if the time stamp on the only remaining video was anything to go by.

He was tempted to leave them a note telling them were they failed but he doubted they would appreciate it.

“You gonna romance the lock or let us?” The gruff impatient voice of his partner in crime snapped him out of his judgmental mental barrage of failures. Len snorted and pushed open the door while giving Mick a condescending smirk.

“Don’t be an ass.” Mick growled and pushed passed Len. Len smirked with knocked his knuckles lightly against the door jamb as a little signal of his dominance over his work place.

Walking into the ornate foyer Mick grunted and mumble something about rich morons. Len on the other hand took in the décor around them using it give him an idea of what he might find. Nothing really worth his time if he could judge.

“Blue prints show 2 safes, one upstairs in the master, one down here in the library.” He reminded Mick as he examined a vase on a hall table. Ugly-pretty but nor worth fencing.

“Library?” Mick sounded disgusted at the thought of a private library just for rich assholes. Which he probably was.

“If you see anything else that interest you, grab it. Remember we only have so much room in our bags.” Len ignored the distaste from the other man to move on to the stairs. He didn’t need to remind his partner, he just wanted to remind him they were there for a reason.

Normally he would sweep the whole building before moving on to the job, but he had been casing this place for a week. The idiots that lived her only had a small staff, had no kids, and never kept anyone on staff past 6 pm. A night like this, with the owners off on plane to Paris for a 2-week vacation and the house keeper not due until 6am, the mansion was emptier than abandoned warehouse.

Especially because Len liked to find abandoned warehouse and turn them into his well-stocked safe houses.

On the upper landing Mick peeled off to the explore the mostly unused rooms while Len made his way to spot the blueprints had shown was the master bedroom. The oversized room was full of oversized furniture and overly fancy fabrics and had everything Len expected to find in the wasteful home of people with more money than sense.

Len noted the jewelry and the closet, making mental notes so he could strip them of anything he might want to throw into their bags, and went to work moving the vanity out of the way. While pocketing a gold mirror for Lisa.

Len smiled as the safe was revealed easily and chuckles as he broke open the safe without even trying to work at it. The combination being the couple’s birthdays.

Seriously.

Len couldn’t be having an easier heist than if he had just been handed the booty.

He was already unloading the cash and private documents worth more than other items inside when Mick joined him and dropped some fancy knick-knacks and a signed baseball in the bag Len was filling. Without being asked Mick started rummaging through drawers and adding jewelry, more knick-knacks and a few pieces of clothing he must of thought was worth it.

Len even noticed he was grabbed an expensive designer suitcase to add some more items to their haul.

The pair didn’t share a single word while they worked. The moved around each other with experienced movements and quickly filled their first bag and Mick’s second bag with anything worth touching in the room.

Len didn’t even need to have to give Mick the signal to wrap up his stripping of the room when he eventually left to go back down to scavenge the ground floor. He was sure there were a few paintings he could even add to their haul before the left.

The library was exactly the self-grandiose room Len expect and made him a bit sick with its obscenity. He picked out a few leather-bound first editions to add to his collect as he moved the books from in front of the unoriginally hidden safe. He didn’t even care about the noise he made as he tossed the fancy looking but cheaply made books blocking it.

Mick joined him again when he got the safe open (which at least just made him have to work for this time) with the bags and few canvases rolled up under his arm. Len smiled at his partner before he moved from the safe to let him empty as he gathered the few books worth his attention.

They were almost done when Len heard a crash. Both men tensed and had their guns out before they even moved to stand next to each other.

“Thought you said the joint was empty.” Mick grumbled lowly, the words almost lost in the large book lined room.

“It should be.” Len responded narrowing his eyes towards the door. Vaguely he wondered if some amateur crook was trying to hit the same house as them. It wouldn’t be the first time and usually it wound up with someone getting some teeth knocked out.

Never any of theirs.

“You finish up here while I go check it out.” Len finally ordered Mick with a hand gesture to the other man.

“Don’t go spilling blood without me.” Mick responded with a mocking tone, but he turned to finish stripping the room of anything worth their time once more without complaint.

Len slid out of the room and slinked along the wall towards the back of the house, his ear perked up to the sound of slight shuffling coming from that direction. The part of the house he was entering was the service areas, the kitchen and the storage spaces only used by the domestics. He hadn’t even planned on stepping foot in the area because he didn’t need any small appliances and while Mick loved to steal food on their jobs it wasn’t necessary to be successful.

The kitchen was empty as he expected, a bit outdated and showing signs of use, it to be with the sounds that had drawn him there coming from a door to the side. Len made his way over to the door, gun drawn and ready to shoot if needed. With a deep breath he pushed open the door and looked inside.

The room appeared to be a laundry room, looking older and more over used the kitchen that it was connected to. The crash appeared to have been caused by an old-fashioned looking metal dust pan on a equally ancient looking broom that had fallen to the ground. The reason that it fell was what gave Len pause.

A small puppy that appeared to be more fluff and fur than puppy was half stuck in an empty box that it was trying desperately to escape. Len slipped his gun back to his holster and moved to free the puppy without a second thought and smiled as the small thing started licking his face with gusto upon being freed.

Len looked around the room as the puppy showered him with affection and gratitude. There were bowls for food and water that were small and empty. Very, very, very empty. There was no place for the puppy to relieve itself, a point amplified by the fact there was a mess off to one side. There was evidence of the puppy had been chewing on things around the room, namely the knocked over broom on the ground.

Len noticed a small piece of paper on the ancient washer and he picked it up to examine with an annoyance born tension headache building up behind his eyes.

“Rosa,

Make sure you walk Brutus and feed him twice a day. Just keep him in here at night, we don’t want him chewing on the furniture.”

Len looked at the puppy again and laughed.

“Brutus? Are your owners insane?” He asked the tiny ball of fur who yipped happily and licked him with renewed fervor. Len shifted the puppy to his arms, so he could snuggle against him as he looked around for his food. Finding no bag or cans in the room he moved back to the kitchen to check the cupboards there.

After search for far to long and the puppy practically falling asleep in his arms, he found a half empty bag of dog food. Under the sink, next to all the cleaning products for the room. With a suspicious looking stain on the outside.

Len narrowed his eyes and made the decision right then and there. Returning to the laundry room he grabbed the food and water bowls and stuffed them into his jacket pockets. He then zipped up the jacket stuffing the puppy into it so his head was poking out the top.

He made his way back to Mick, grabbing a few shiny things that he normally wouldn’t bother with, but he was angry and wanted to make the owners suffer. He was already changed his mind on letting Mick have from fun with fire for this job and planned on letting him light up something for their time here.

“Nothing to be worried about?” Mick asked having returned to the foyer with the now full bags.

“All’s clear.” Len drawled grabbing one of the bags. Before he could walk away Mick grabbed his arm and looked him over with a cranky frown. His eyes for focused on his chest and Len knew he wasn’t glaring at him, but the little fluffy head popped out of his jacket. The puppy seemed to decide now was the perfect time to breakout of his silence and yipped at Mick and drummed his tail against Len’s chest in his excitement.

“You kidding me Snart?” Mick accused with a glare that would have sent lesser men cowering. Len thought it was cute.

Len shrugged and pulled away to haul his load outside. He sighed when he noticed Mick refused to follow him.

“He was in the laundry room.”

“Since when do we steal shit that breaths and eats.” Mick finally grabbed his own load not that Len was starting to explain.

“Well if we didn’t he wasn’t going to be able to eat until the morning and I doubt he would be breathing for much longer.” Len walked to the car the had parked off to the side of the door and threw his bag in to the trunk. Mick followed suit still glaring at him. Len glared back and crossed his arms over the puppy feeling him wiggle against him.

“You know I was thinking about letting you burn something.”

“Because you’re a softy pissed off by a puppy.” Mick shot back and mimicked Len’s body language. “ ‘Sides, I didn’t bring any materials. Be a shitty fire.”

“He was locked in a little room, with nowhere to properly relieve himself, with dangerous things to fall on him or trap him and empty food and water bowls.” Len spat out.

“And?”

“And I wasn’t going to leave him in doggy prison because his owners are idiots.” Len conceded.

“Was that so hard?” Mick moved to take the driver’s seat and Len was sure he saw the smug asshole smiling as he did so.

“You’re a jackass.” Len mumbled, taking a second to release the puppy into the back seat before taking his seat next to Mick.

“Your jackass you mean.” Mick was definitely smiling, and Len frowned harder at the sight of the clearly amused by the pyromaniac. “What’da we call the biter anyways?”

“Rich idiots called him Brutus.”

“I didn’t ask what the idiots called him I asked what we’d call him.”

Len thought for a moment as Mick pulled away from the some how uglier than before mansion and made their extremely anti-climatic get away.

“He is white and fluffy…” Len said thoughtfully looking over his shoulders at the little ball of fluff sleeping on the back seat.

“No.”

“No?” Len smiled over at Mick with an evil twinkle in his eyes that revealed his opinion on the matter.

“You heard me you overly theatrical drama queen. No.”

“But its so fitting! And think of the puns!”

Mick groaned and knocked his head back against his head rest a few times before shaking his head.

“I swear to god, I’mma gonna kidnap that nerd who named your character again just to tell him off for giving you ideas, you punning bastard.”

“You’re just worried I’m going to love Snowflake more than you.”

“Sometimes I regret letting you stick it in me on a nightly basis.”

“No, you don’t. We need to stop to get puppy chow before we get back to the safe house.”

“What, no tiny doggy goggles and tiny blue parka?”

“That can wait until we fence most of the goods and I train him a bit.”

“He isn’t sleeping with us.”

“We’ll see.” Len relaxed against his seat and happily watched the world roll by as Mick drove them off to their safehouse and eventually to their bed. Snowflake giving little snores in the back seat.


End file.
